


偷欢

by aaa007



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007





	偷欢

空条承太郎祖上是个军阀，跟着老蒋打过几年江山，落魄了还算有点闲钱，生个儿子，也就是空条承太郎的父亲，不成器的小子。  
在外面吃喝玩乐养女人，不学无术，还染上了大麻，祖父那种男人，老了叼根烟都能瞪的人浑身一激灵。吊在房梁上用藤条抽，滴水不进，关在柴房里三天，瘦的只剩根骨头，脱水干瘪的双颊，两汪黑眼睛夜里像两盏骇人的灯笼。在老头子膝下跪了三个时辰，指头扎破了写了血书，这辈子再碰烟枪就断子绝孙。  
祖父年轻时多骁勇善战，他那个人从来不苟言笑，脸黑的跟锅底似的，祖母是最温柔可人的。一个女人老了才能看出她年轻娇艳的容貌，祖母是个漂亮的英国女人，他和祖父在火车站一见钟情，祖父打马从蓝眼睛的姑娘面前而过，她伸出手来跟他打招呼，“嘿，军官。”  
天不怕地不怕，水灵灵的一双蓝眼睛跟月亮上淘澄过似的。  
那都是传言了，祖母待人接物从来客气，她老了，眼皮子垂下来也是松垮垮的，只有眼珠子依旧是水汪汪的，又亮又圆。  
“承太郎，别跑，来祖母这里。”她一伸手，空条承太郎就跑过去，他身量还小，体重却结实，一仰头抱住老太太的脖子，老太太一个踉跄。  
祖父厉声呵斥他，“下来。”  
“你今年多大了，还有没有个男人的样子。”  
祖母摸着他的头发，“再大都是祖母的小孙子，你小点声，别吓着他。”  
祖父悻悻地闭了嘴，再厉害的男人也有能镇的住他的女人。  
祖父并不疼爱他，这只是空条承太郎心里面的想法。  
他有个哥哥，空条承太郎的出生只是意外，他是父亲在外面养的女人生的野种，他的母亲带他回来时，也和父亲一样在老爷子面前跪的膝盖淤青。  
她哭的两眼肿的跟桃子似的，“求求您，大人。他是您儿子亲生的，我不求您能原谅他，但是承太郎他还小，他不能没有一个家。”  
空条承太郎跪在她身边，一言不发。  
祖母心疼他，把他抱了起来，“好了好了，小家伙都这么大了，她一个女人，养孩子也不容易。都养了这么多年，又送回来你们家。没有功劳，也有苦劳。”  
“看看，这双漂亮的绿眼睛，多可爱。”  
他的母亲离开了他，她不是属于这个家里的人，没有名分，没有地位，连卑贱的奴仆都算不上。  
陪他长大的是这个家里，真正被尊为大少爷的男孩子，祖父的孙子，空条承太郎的哥哥。  
哥哥不像母亲嘴里那样娇矜霸道，他是祖父一手带大的，养尊处优，博览群书，骑马射猎，性格温润宽厚。  
哥哥对他也好，他能有的都会给空条承太郎一份，祖父不让，他便偷偷地给他。  
两兄弟一起干了坏事，祖父偏疼哥哥，挨打的只有空条承太郎。他夜里趴着睡觉，屁股疼的不能翻身，祖母给他上药，哥哥把藏起来芝麻糖给他吃。  
“你别气祖父，他这个人就是脑子转不过来弯。他其实也很关心你。”  
虽然是安慰的话，空条承太郎很珍惜。  
父亲早年造的孽多，死的也早，祖父板着脸不说，他心里最疼这个儿子，他信仰棍棒底下出孝子，对他责骂多于关爱。死了才真的痛心，一顿一顿地熬着，饭也吃不下，身体很快就垮了。情深不寿，祖母哭坏了眼睛，死的时候，空条承太郎在她的手心里塞了把白雏菊。  
她生前说，她的家在英国郊野一个小镇上，房屋近海，有蓝色的玻璃窗和很多一人高的郁金香。空条承太郎没钱买花，在别人的坟头拔了一束小雏菊，野地里生长的很旺盛的花朵。  
长兄如父，哥哥撑起了这个家。  
空条承太郎的性格像极了他那个不成器的父亲，他恨极了这个把他生出来的男人，却又暴躁易怒，劣迹斑斑。上学时就经常跟同学打架，谁敢惹他，整条街上出了名的小混混，回家脸上青一道紫一道。  
哥哥也不会怪他，他把责任归结于少年时祖父的偏心，对他也有所歉疚。  
意外发生于，哥哥有一天去外地走商。遇上了土匪，钱财两空，一条腿也废了，回来之后病怏怏的，人也不精神了。生意做的一天不如一天。  
别人说，大哥该娶个媳妇冲冲喜。  
哥哥真的娶了个小嫂子，她嫁进来那天，家里面热闹极了。哥哥喝的酩酊大醉，宅子里灯火通明，两盏凤凰烛流着两行清泪，燃到了东方鱼肚白。  
空条承太郎在人后看到了那个怯生生的小嫂子一眼，他鬼使神差地用手指头沾了口水捅破了窗户纸，小嫂子年纪比他还小，人长的漂亮，和祖母那种外国人的明亮精神不同，小嫂子很瘦，眉毛眼睛都干净清秀，嘴唇薄的像新雪，抿了口脂艳丽的跟桃花似的。那张脸突然就亮了起来，神色温温吞吞的，不像街头巷尾骂骂咧咧的粗壮妇人，也不像烟花酒楼里腰肢招展的娼妓。空条承太郎想起了他的母亲，她是风月楼里卖唱的丫头，正牌都挂不上，只能给那些脸上涂的死白的女人作陪衬，母亲的性子要强，对他温柔，两条眉毛很纤细，笑起来春风过境，一口银牙白生生的，珠贝似的。就是这一笑，被他那个人渣父亲强要了。  
怀孕之后就不能再营生，母亲的日子过的很苦。她一个人尚且能苟且，带着一个没有爹的儿子才是拖累，她想要护着他，不让他被人欺凌，只是杯水车薪。承太郎挨了打不会叫疼，他不怕挨打，只是见不得他母亲的眼泪。  
他五六岁的时候拳头就挥的虎虎生风，同龄的小家伙合起伙来堵着他，承太郎被又打又踢，脸上全是灰尘和血水，他咬着牙把嘴里的血吐出来，把为首的大孩子摁在地上打了个半死，树倒猢狲散。  
然后他在池塘里把脸上脏兮兮的血迹洗干净。  
母亲问他的脸上的肿块是怎么回事，承太郎埋头吃饭闷声道，走路没长眼睛磕的。  
第二天她把他送回了家，祖母给了她一笔钱。  
祖母说他的母亲改嫁了，过的很好。  
她那种性子刚强的女人怎么会嫁人，过的好，她的一生都被父亲给毁了。  
承太郎暴力的性格不止是源于他的父亲，他骨子里那股无所畏惧的心气更像那个笑起来可爱的女人。  
坐在梳妆台前的小嫂子，看着镜子里凤冠霞帔的妆容微微一笑，他的嘴唇翘起来，露出一行细白的牙齿。  
承太郎听到了自己心跳的声音。  
他手下的动作一滞，划破了窗户纸，小嫂子慌张地看了过来，承太郎飞快地跑走了。  
他这辈子都没跑的这么快，像揣着天大的秘密怕被人发现似的，没命地跑，夜风呼啸着刮刺他的脸，他跑到没人的地方，胸口喘的跟破烂的风箱，呼啦呼啦的。喉咙里全是血腥气，他躺在一片青草地上，却发现自己身上大汗淋漓。他的心扑通扑通地跳，满脑子都是小嫂子那温柔一笑。  
他一定是疯魔了，那是他的嫂子啊。  
哥哥娶了嫂子之后，精神好了一点，正常了几天。  
嫂子性子温和，他说话不多，声音清润，对家里上上下下都好，打点也算得当，劝着哥哥少喝些酒。他也听。  
空条承太郎从那晚过后，心情又变得一如既往，只是收敛了许多，嫂子很少跟他说话，他看的出来，他怕空条承太郎，不知道是他看起来很凶还是脾气不好。  
空条承太郎不怎么跟人打架了，从他有一次带伤回来，嫂子吓了一跳，他的脸色顿时白了，空条承太郎没跟他说话，径直回房。  
半响听到敲门声，他拿了药箱站在门口，对着人高马大的空条承太郎嗫嚅了半天，脸上又白又红，也不会笑，笨笨的。空条承太郎让他进来，他小心翼翼地把纱布剪开贴在他的伤处。  
空条承太郎老实的很，怕吓跑他，一声不吭。  
嫂子下手很轻，他的手腕又白又细，身上有好闻的茉莉花香，是哥哥后院里种的花。  
“疼吗。”嫂子帮他包扎好伤口。  
“……不疼。”空条承太郎沉默了一会儿才答道。  
“那就好，你不说话，我怕你疼了也不说。”他太高，脸色又阴沉，嫂子要仰起脖子才能看到他，其实看起来凶悍的男人不像别人说的那么暴躁。  
嫂子帮他擦去他鼻梁和下巴上的灰尘，露出男人英挺俊朗的轮廓。空条承太郎的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，他的脸红了，有些慌乱地收拾东西。不再跟他说话。  
他要走了，空条承太郎才问他，“你叫什么名字。”  
“花京院典明。”嫂子转过头来对他笑了一下，干干净净的，“你呢，你叫什么名字。”  
宅子里的仆人只叫他小少爷，他的丈夫也只叫他我那个弟弟。  
“空条承太郎。”  
空条承太郎跟人打架的次数越来越少，哥哥的脸上也有了赏识的笑容，他开始出入书房，读书写字，学习如何做生意，他很聪明。  
花京院不怎么出门，他不爱跟乡邻里八卦的女人打交道。有时间的时候，就坐在空条承太郎旁边，看他蘸着墨汁在宣纸上写些他看不懂的诗词和文言。  
空条承太郎写的很好看，不像他哥哥写的那么端正秀气，龙飞凤舞，一撇一捺都遒劲有力，草书写的和名家之手可以以假乱真。  
他只是安静的坐着看着空条承太郎练字也觉得很开心，他喜欢吃核桃酥，一边吃一边翘着小腿一晃一晃的。两个人也不说话，时间一晃而过，从书房的窗户里瞧见外面明净的天，檐下两只金丝雀叫的欢快。  
空条承太郎偶尔跟他说上两句话，提提精神，花京院也回他，左右不过一些诗书，花京院略懂，兴致勃勃的时候也讲的多一点。说到兴头上，还会用手指在空中写上两个字，空条承太郎皱眉。花京院疑惑地眨眼睛，又重新笔画了几下。空条承太郎还是摇头。  
花京院不解，空条承太郎把他的手拿过来展开，在他手心写了一句话。花京院就笑了，眼角弯的像月牙。开心的样子，让空条承太郎心里又甜又疼。  
他好想抱他。  
这情景让碎嘴的下人瞧见了，只摇头，成何体统。  
这大少奶奶也不过是个没教养的小蹄子，大少爷还尚在人世，就这么会勾人，小少爷就是俊了些，年轻气壮，也不能不把大少爷放在眼里。  
啧，原先还瞧着大少奶奶是个菩萨心肠的好人，水性杨花，不知道哪儿的野路子。  
知恩图报都不晓得，不是我们大少爷捡回来，好吃好喝地养着，还明媒正娶，指不定是什么贱骨头的种。  
空条承太郎把碎嘴的下人打发了出去，他很久没打过人，在一众奴仆面前把一个在背后嚼舌根的男人打断了根肋骨，拎着他的衣服领子把人拎起来，再有敢说嫂子闲话的，看看他的下场。  
他第一次在旁人面前恭恭敬敬地叫他一声嫂子，情非所愿，他叫的不光明不正大，锐利阴狠的目光扫在唯唯诺诺的下人背上芒针入骨。阴寒又刻毒。  
哥哥喝醉了酒，借着酒劲打了嫂子一耳光，关着门，质问他对自己的弟弟到底什么心。  
他确实不中用了，腿残废了，人心也死了，他不是不想好，上天不让啊，他这一生从来没有做过坏事，却被坏人害的一生都不能同常人一样行走。苟着腰背，听同行在身后嬉皮笑脸地吐痰，死瘸子，仗着有几个臭钱还真把自己当男人。娶个媳妇也是被弟弟玩，有什么本事。  
他爹啊，从前抽大烟，克死了自己的父母，家道中落，谁知道他抽没抽呢。  
你看看他走路那样子，肯定是不能人事。  
连三岁的小娃娃都模仿他一瘸一拐的姿势，笑嘻嘻地跳来跳去。  
他喝醉了，醉没醉谁知道呢。  
空条承太郎扶着他回屋，他问他。承太郎，你是不是也觉得哥没用，惦记着你嫂子呢。  
他心里咯噔一下，面上仍然风波不惊，哥，你醉了。回去吧，嫂子在等你。  
他哗啦一下带上房门。  
空条承太郎站在门口，他的脚钉在地板上，久久不能动。  
房间里传来花京院的哭声，和花瓶瓷器摔碎的声音，还有难以入耳的打骂声，最后是衣服布料被撕碎的声音。  
空条承太郎很想冲进去保护他。  
他没那个资格。  
最后红烛泪干，房间里沉默了下来。  
空条承太郎喝了很多酒，酒入愁肠，呛到嗓子眼里，他咳的脸色涨红，辛辣刺激的他的眼睛里分泌出潮湿的液体。  
店铺的老爷子劝他，小伙子这么年轻喝太多伤身啊，有什么事儿想不开啊，少喝点。  
空条承太郎哑着嗓子回答他，想不开。  
他喝的不省人事，梦里回到了很多年前。他很小，母亲还没有离开，他挨打回家不吭声，母亲把他抱在怀里，揉他圆乎乎的脸。  
承太郎这么小就这么勇敢呀，今天又跟谁打架了。她笑的很开心，但是眼睛里盛满了透明的液体。  
承太郎缩在她的怀里，他们打不过我。  
他又说，你别怕，我会保护你。  
好，母亲笑道，承太郎要快快长大呀，长高，长壮，这样才会变得厉害。  
她年轻的脸上开始有了细纹，眼角下垂，只有笑起来依旧充满了活力，又漂亮又温柔。  
他保护不了她，从前是这样，现在也是这样。  
哥哥不经常回家了，他总是喝的烂醉，第二天花京院的脖子上和手臂上多了青紫的伤痕。脸上仍然是干干净净的，笑意少了，略显的苍白。空条承太郎无意中碰到他的手臂，花京院身体颤了一下，瑟缩着躲开。  
他握住了他的手腕，低声道，让我看看。  
花京院痛苦地把手抽了回来，小少爷，我是你的嫂子。  
哥哥的酒瘾越来越大，甚至眠花宿柳，空条承太郎找到他的时候在女人床上衣衫不整。  
那条残废的腿半掩在软被底下，遍布伤疤。  
空条承太郎把他背了回去。  
他记得他被祖父打的最厉害的时候，从腰臀到大腿根没一处好地儿，跟着祖父的下人都是手脚利索，拿捏的分寸都是极准，不伤筋骨，皮开肉绽，肌肉青肿，血迹斑驳沾着裤腿，只能拿剪刀慢慢地剪开。  
哥哥趴在他的床前，从兜里掏出融化的巧克力给他。  
“别哭了，吃糖就不会疼了。”  
哥哥没有因为他的温顺体贴好半分，他只是变得安静，酒瘾和烟瘾害了他的身子，他像父亲一样一天一天消瘦下去，身体佝偻得像根枯枝上卷曲的藤条。  
花京院没日没夜地伺候在他床前，他从来不埋怨，哥哥还要喝酒，喝了吐了嫂子一身。花京院把他嘴上的污渍擦干净，用热水拧干毛巾，细长的手指都被泡的泛白，一点一点擦干他额头脸上的汗水。  
花京院脱了衣服，他的胳膊和背上的伤口已经愈合，留下了一道一道狰狞残忍的疤痕，他的皮肤白的几乎透明。修长的双腿间垂着柔软的性器，腰身细瘦，胸前的两颗嫩红樱桃似的，承太郎像第一次偷看他穿着嫁衣的时候捅破了窗户纸，看着他的嫂子洗澡。  
他的腰背都单薄，穿着衣服的时候就觉得他很瘦，肩膀平滑，骨节光润，像包裹着一颗坚硬漂亮的珍珠。  
空条承太郎的下身硬跟个烙铁似的。  
他看着花京院脱下衣服，泡在一汪澄澈的水里，长发半湿，他阖着眼睫，唇瓣薄而直，下颌线秀气清朗，锁骨纤细。乳头都是淡粉的，像他被热水浸的淡红的眼角，软的叫人心慌意乱。  
两条腿又直又长，脚踝白的过分，只有臀上是饱满的。一弯腰就翘起来，像半圆的小月亮。  
空条承太郎不是没自慰过，他是没想过想着嫂子洗澡的样子居然早泄了。  
他气血上涌，毛手毛脚，没跟人好过似的，又丢脸又急躁。  
只有夜里他才敢肆无忌惮地看着嫂子的身体，到了白天对花京院只能低头撇开眼神。  
花京院想跟他多说点话，空条承太郎躲开了。  
他也不再主动找他。  
哥哥的身体不行了。  
他像一团破败的棉絮，风一吹，就散了。  
两只眼睛深深地凹下去，眼眶突的老大，瞳孔污浊，血丝跟蛛网似的，喘的厉害，他叫空条承太郎过来。  
哥哥问他，你知道祖父为什么不喜欢你吗。  
空条承太郎不想提起往事，他很久没说话。  
哥哥凄凉笑道，祖父这个人一辈子都把脑袋别在枪杆子上，要强的很。他喜欢父亲，父亲年轻时除了好玩，哪点都像他，你像父亲，更像他。一个来路不明的女人跟他的儿子生下了你，他这辈子最大的屈辱就是儿子的一身烂债，偏偏他最瞧不起的，最像他，连相貌，沉默，不服输的骨气都跟他如出一辙。  
他如何不恨你，你的聪明才学都跟他一样。  
他从来不说，我知道，他也爱你，就像他留着你小时候涂鸦的画作，他视之如珍宝。  
可惜他没看见你以后更好的样子，你那一手草书都跟他极像。  
哥哥说的很慢，他眼里的光一点一点暗下去，天黑了。  
说那么有什么用呢，早晚都得死的，为什么活着的时候从来不珍惜。  
空条承太郎的烟抽了一支又一支，火光在他的手指间闪烁明灭，一星半点，烟雾让他的头脑昏昏涨涨。  
花京院穿着一身白衣，他抽走空条承太郎指缝里夹的烟蒂，别抽了，你都抽了多少支。还是你想跟他一样死。  
他抬头看他，眼底的光沉了又沉，肯跟我说话了。  
他握住了花京院的手腕，这次他没有挣脱，安静地让他握着，这不合礼节。  
空条承太郎冷冷地笑了笑，你爱他吗。  
花京院避开了他的目光，他是我的丈夫。  
他总是在躲避，他身边的每个人都在躲着他，他就那么不值得被正视吗，空条承太郎无端起了火，捏着他的下巴，把他压在墙上，眼神阴毒地像要杀人。  
花京院皱眉看着他，眼睛里难以置信，愤怒和恐惧交织，空条承太郎，你干什么。  
他的嘴唇在颤抖，质问的语气听起来软弱无力。  
空条承太郎低头吻上去。  
花京院愣在了原地，后知后觉地推开他，牙齿咬的死紧。  
他自讨没趣，喝的烂醉如泥。  
空条承太郎一身好像被很多人爱，他能记起的温暖屈指可数，最落魄的时候倒是最快乐的时候，挨打挨饿，居无定所，母亲会唱歌哄他入睡。在大宅子里吃好穿好，却没人瞧得起他，仆人低眉顺眼，背地里叫他没人要的野种。他众星捧月的哥哥，他活在阴影里无人问津。  
他什么都没有。  
他在灵堂前看着哥哥的牌位，忽然笑道，你还有嫂子。  
他枕在阴凉的地上睡了很久很久。  
花京院看着男人抱着空酒瓶睡了过去，他缩成了一团，像抱着空荡荡的梦，怀里只有冰冷的死物。  
他睡着了，硬朗的线条都变得柔软，眉眼都好看，又深又俊。花京院坐在他身边，轻轻地用手指描摹着男人浓黑的眉毛。从他的眉心到眼角，鼻梁，然后是唇瓣，干燥温暖。  
他怕吵醒他，不敢发出声音，掌心贴在男人滚烫的脸上，疼惜地抚摸。  
空条承太郎抓住了他的手腕，花京院条件反射地想要抽离，那只手握的很紧，他的眼睛没有睁开，酒还没醒。  
“别走。”他低声呢喃道。呼吸间温热的气息扑在花京院的指尖又湿又黏，男人的气息浓烈张扬。  
“别走，别走好不好。”他低声哀求道。用指腹摩挲着他的皮肤。  
“我不走。”花京院轻声道。他躺在男人身边。  
他离空条承太郎很近，近到可以看见他眼下熬出来的青灰。  
他知道他有一双漂亮的绿宝石一样的眼睛，看起来又凶又冷的一个人，睡着了像只可怜的小狗。  
空条承太郎突然睁开眼，那双绿莹莹的眼睛像黑夜里冷血的狼，因为疲倦而蒙上浅浅的灰，又累又困，血气都褪去，只剩下动物捕猎的渴望，他长久地凝视着花京院。  
他叫他，嫂子，我这里特别疼。空条承太郎捉着他的手按在自己的胸口，男人精瘦饱满的胸膛，下头那颗心脏安静孤独地跳动着。  
花京院无法忽视他眼里炙热滚烫的爱慕。  
空条承太郎问他。  
你爱我吗。  
你爱我好不好。  
花京院凑过去含住了男人温暖的唇瓣，在他微微张开的口腔里，舔了那条充满酒气的湿热的舌头。  
空条承太郎翻身将他压在身下，反客为主，贪婪地把花京院的薄唇吃进嘴里，甜腻的酒液浸润他的舌头，软肉被男人衔在口中爱怜温吞地研磨，舌头下面和牙龈上的脆弱点被细细密密地攻击，花京院不知道原来接吻都能让人软了半边身子。他的唇舌都滚烫的让人舒服，酒津和口液绵软的让他迷醉，他丢枪弃甲，崩溃的一塌糊涂。  
花京院仰着脖子抚摸他的侧脸和下巴，干净锋利的弧线，下巴上冒出了青色的胡茬，扎在他的手心里痒痒的，这都不属于他。  
空条承太郎把他打横抱起，一路都亲着他，把他狠狠丢在了柔软的床铺上。  
他的身体弹了一下，腰上比被子还软。  
男人强健的身体很快覆了上来，手掌托着他的后脑，湿漉漉的舌头又钻进来。  
分开的时候，花京院都看不清东西，他的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，都是水。唇瓣拉出细长的银丝，情色的叫他面红耳赤。  
空条承太郎把头埋在他的颈窝里，花京院的呼吸太急促了，他没跟人吻过，只是见招拆招，照葫芦画瓢。男人的舌头又软又湿，抵在他的耳根后一下一下地舔他，花京院的脊背酸痒。  
他在沉沦的快感里抓住一线清明，他捧着男人的脸，额头抵着额头，呼吸黏在一块儿，强迫空条承太郎看着他，我们不该这样。  
空条也看着他，眼底赤红，不知道有没有听见他的话，一抬下颌又亲上去，把那两瓣磨的红肿的唇放在嘴里，轻轻地吞吃，模糊不清的声音，我太想了，嫂子。  
让我疼你一回，就一回。  
他急切又温柔地解开花京院的衣服，一件一件落到地上，露出底下单薄的身体，和雪白干净的亵裤。  
他捏着花京院的手指，嗓子哑了，都是渴望和哀求，沉沉的，像一壶埋藏了十年的女儿红，嫂子，你帮我。  
花京院看着那双阴暗漂亮的眸子，他的眼里头只有一腔孤注一掷的绝望和藏不住的爱意，鼻尖一吸一吸的，丰润的唇上还有两个人缠绵的口津，水光淋漓，性感地移不开眼睛。  
他的手指捏的那么用力，仿佛花京院不帮他，他就不松开手。  
他吻了上去，只剩下无处躲藏的爱，背德的伦理都抛之脑后，花京院顾不上他是谁，他只知道他想安慰这个男人。他怕看到他颓废失意的样子。  
他的手指一直在抖，解到男人的裤腰时怎么都没法解开，他的眼睛红了又红，甚至还有点委屈。像他第一次过来给他上药的时候，笨笨的，又让空条承太郎喜欢的不行。  
他低声道，我来。  
花京院点点头。  
他猜想男人那根东西应该很大，从空条承太郎的身高体型，怎么看都不会小，男人修长干净的手指麻利地解开裤腰，释放出那根已经勃起的热物，粗长的紫红狰狞地跳到花京院的小腹上。铃口已经微微湿润，冒出的液体顺着饱满的头部滑下，透明的水痕拉出细长弯曲的线条，最后滴到花京院的皮肤上。他的小腹一上一下地起伏，脸腾的一下就红到了耳根。  
他想他一定是醉了。  
空条承太郎把他的裤子扯下来的时候，花京院没有力气反抗。男人的手握着两根勃发的性器在粗糙的掌心里摩擦，花京院喘息的声音又尖又细，比女人还要娇软，他的嗓子温温的，并不刺耳，像那种毛茸茸的猫爪子挠在空条承太郎的心尖上，痒，痒到了骨子里。  
他把嫂子抱在怀里亲，从额头亲到下巴，濡湿的舌头舔过他的眼皮，花京院轻轻地颤抖。他的身体和男人的身体赤裸地抱在一块儿，皮肉相贴，下身灼热的阴茎抵在一起摩擦，又烫又爽，他的腰都软成了水。男人一身的肌肉都精壮劲瘦，线条流畅漂亮，抱着他的手臂温热有力。  
空条承太郎的吻落在他的眉心，花京院觉察到男人的唇也在轻轻地颤，他的手抚摸上他的肩膀，顺着男人结实的臂膀往上，他的脖颈，耳朵，侧脸。花京院主动含着他的唇，把舌头送了进去，然后搅动着男人的舌头。  
他扣着空条承太郎的手腕，握到他的手心，手指分开他的手指，牵着男人骨节匀称的手指放在自己的臀上。  
你很喜欢这里吧，花京院咬了他的嘴唇。  
空条承太郎呼吸一窒，眼皮子跳了跳。他难堪地叫了声，嫂子。  
偷看多少回了，真当我瞎。花京院的鼻子蹭着他的鼻尖，两瓣水润红艳的唇吐出男人不可见人的心思。  
他亲了一口空条承太郎的唇，在发愣张开的嘴里，含羞带怯地咬了咬他的舌头，两扇密密的睫毛垂下来，花京院轻声道，你轻点好不好。  
我，我是第一次。  
空条承太郎震惊到不敢相信，在花京院红透的眼角看见那抹难以启齿的欲望，他的血液都快沸腾，下身硬的发疼。那根东西瞬间勃发抵在花京院的小腹上，比之前还要大。  
他恨不得现在就提枪进入他体内，他拿开花京院遮住眼睛的碎发，亲吻他战栗的眼睛，我哥。我哥他。他结结巴巴的，话都说不利索，他没。  
花京院的眼角溢出潮湿，他不喜欢我，只是觉得我温顺得体，能够撑起家里的门面。不顺心的时候就拿来出气而已。  
空条承太郎不知道心疼还是高兴，他碰到花京院白皙的皮肤上一道一道绽开的伤疤，后背和手臂都是跟虫蚁爬行的痕迹似的，他的皮肤又白，白的像是透明的雾，汗水渗出来都那么干净，底下的血管都隐约可见。连带着腿根和脚上，都是各种伤痕，不止是鞭痕，还有开水烫伤软化的组织，新肉粉嫩。嫂子的脚趾头都是雪白的，脚背的弧线都漂亮纤薄，鼓起的血管上有融化的疤痕，皮肤皱了起来，像一朵新开的桃花。空条承太郎看他，哪里都觉得好看，又细又薄，那么容易就碰坏了。他放在心尖上都怕磕到了的人儿在别人那里却一文不值。  
他低头亲吻他的脚面，把他小巧莹润的脚趾头含着牙尖上咬了咬。  
花京院看着他笑，笑着笑着眼泪就滑落下来了。  
空条承太郎紧张地把人圈在怀里，我是不是弄疼你。  
傻子。花京院轻声叹息道。  
他实在太紧了，头一回弄，又是后头，底下咬着空条承太郎的两根指头绞的他耳根都发酸发软。花京院被他摸到了深处，揉着他甬道里那朵软肉，指尖抵着那点敏感来回地摩挲，泌出来不少水，手指抽插着都有细微的水声。后穴软的要人命。空条承太郎扶着自己胀痛的阴茎对着湿漉漉一张一合的小口挺入，花京院疼的浑身一僵，抓着被子的骨节都白了。  
他疼的发抖。  
太……太大了。  
花京院都带上了哭腔，光是挤开那道小窄缝，他都感觉半条命快没了。  
空条承太郎温柔地吻他，打开他的唇，挑逗花京院被咬的酥麻的舌根，把他搂在怀里顺着他细瘦的腰身。  
那根几乎要要他命的凶器还雄赳赳气昂昂地顶着他的臀缝里，男人的额头青筋直跳，汗水顺着他眉眼滑落，憋的眼睛通红，喘息声都沙哑，却强忍着喷张的血脉，把他锁在胸口。  
花京院细长的手腕从两人中间探下去，指尖碰到下头热烫的器物，缩了一下，然后颤巍巍地握住了，不做吗。  
空条承太郎把他翻过去，在他的腰下垫了个软枕，分开花京院的双腿，那张红润窄小的口微微地张合，因为他的手指在里头按压扩张抽出来的时候带出来潮湿粘腻的水渍，褶皱都害羞的缩紧。花京院扭过头来，他的眼角红的过分，仿佛开出了暮春最艳丽的桃花，雨水浸润着孱弱的花瓣，他那张清秀的脸都湿透了，他的嘴唇抖了抖，吐不出音节。  
湿软的舌头钻了进去，像吻在他的唇上那样，只是这次没有深深地埋进他的嗓子里，温热的软肉舔到了他的身体里，是从那么不堪的地方。花京院的脸烫的像要烧起来，手腕都撑不住身体，脊背弯的极深，像是要折断。他感觉不到痛，只是浑身的血液都在刺痛，骨头酸麻，还有不停舔弄的湿漉漉的柔软舌头。  
他被羞耻和快感刺激地快要昏过去，腿根一直在打颤，根本跪不住，像暴风雨里战栗的叶子，被空条承太郎的手心扶着，才不至于倒下去。  
花京院的体液有些咸涩，气味淡淡的，皮肤上只有好闻的茉莉花香气，又软又嫩，小穴夹的很紧，他费力地舔开，里面都随着他战栗的动作一缩一缩地不停收紧，口浸润湿内壁，只听到花京院压抑的呜咽声。  
他把人捞起来，脸上全是泪，憋的通红。空条承太郎知道他不情愿，没办法抗拒，自己做的过了，人都折腾的像只烤熟的虾，他说，我不会弄疼你的。  
他抬起花京院的右腿挂在臂弯上，一挺腰便插了进入，还是紧的让人头皮发麻，不过好在顺滑。  
花京院靠着他的胸口，喘息了一会儿才用胳膊肘推他，好涨。  
他低一低下巴就能亲到花京院的头发，软软的，发梢上有皂荚清新的气味，他早上才洗过澡，从头发丝到指甲尖都干净的让男人心潮澎湃，气血翻涌，反应最鲜明的是埋在他体内的热物，紧紧地贴着软嫩的肠壁迅速地撑开了。  
别……别在大了。花京院哭腔幼弱，因为急促呼吸，嗓音沙哑的厉害，那种淡淡的温和变得粘腻，像泡开了的茉莉花茶，里面藏着的柔软洁净的香气都浸在了滚烫的茶水里。  
空条承太郎把头埋在他温热的脖颈里，花京院的发梢蹭着他的皮肤，细细的疏长的毛糙搔刮他的鼻尖和嘴唇，他一下一下地顶他，九浅一深。花京院咬着唇，嘴角溢出破碎不成片的呻吟。他的手指攀上细长的脖子摩挲他红肿的唇，从轻启的唇瓣伸进去，两根粗砺的指头轻轻的搅动着里头潮湿的软舌。  
花京院叫出声，他难耐地把人压在床上，凶狠地顶进去。  
他像只被大雨淋的透湿的小鹿，伸长脖子发出呜咽的嗓音，浑身的绒毛都贴在皮肉上，瑟瑟发抖，被男人操的脊背都酥酥麻麻的。  
他被正面抱在怀里，眼睛和鼻尖都亲的软了，唇瓣吸吮的肿胀，后穴撞击的疼痛，腰背无法直立，被高高抛起又插在男人粗壮的阳根上，温存又粗暴的性爱快活的让花京院视线模糊。他看不清空条承太郎的样子，只能无助地抓到男人的手指，呻吟声一声高过一声。  
他最后真的没有力气了，连抱着他的力气都没有了，花京院像一枚轻飘飘的叶子，从云端坠落，然后被宽厚温暖的掌心托住了。  
空条承太郎把他托在手心里，绿莹莹的眼睛有些无措，这个时候才有稍显稚嫩的茫然，低声道，我做的太过了。  
花京院牵着肿痛的唇笑了笑，把额头贴在他的额头上，你做的很好。  
很棒。  
他们互相依偎着紧紧拥抱。  
男人的手指碰了碰他被干的熟透红肿的后穴，很轻的动作，花京院还是抖了一下，腿根滑落粘腻的白浊。  
我抱你去洗，空条承太郎知道他有轻微的洁癖，尤其是身体上。  
再等一会儿，他贪恋这个男人每一寸皮肤上灼热的温度，他唇上苦涩的烟味，他漂亮又孤独的眼睛。花京院想是从什么时候开始的。  
他不应该，却放纵了男人对他的轻佻和越界。  
可是他舍不得。  
他用手指轻轻地按在空条承太郎的唇上，这个人哪里都好，就是一点不好，不是他的。  
他的心脏跳动着微微刺痛。  
这一刻要是再长一点，再长一点就好了。


End file.
